Whatever Floats Your Boat, Right?
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: AoKaga Summary: A small oneshot with a dialogue prompt - "Do you ever think that we should just stop doing this?"


**Summary:** A small oneshot with a dialogue prompt - "Do you ever think that we should just stop doing this?"

**Pairing:** AoKaga

**Rating:** NC-17-ish

**Warnings:** no actual smut, abstractness/weirdness (this is here for a reason), language, fast-paced, confusing

**Author's Notes:** I can't write AoKaga for the death of me no matter how many times I try...yeah. Too bad for me (it's still my OTP).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kuroko No Basket.

_**"Whatever Floats Your Boat"..Right?**_

Heavy breathing filled the air as both men tried to calm down from their high, sweaty bodies moving together lazily, limbs all over each other's bodies, hard kisses inevitable.

The air was thick and it was hard to breathe. Finally, Aomine pushed himself off the bed and opened the window, letting the cold winter air enter the room, cooling their heated bodies.

While Aomine remained near the window, staring absentmindedly at the falling snowflakes, Kagami shifted on the bed and lay down on his side, half of his face buried in the pillow, staring at the other with one eye.

"Damn, that was great... Let's do it again," came Daiki's voice as he strolled back to bed, a smirk on his face, leaning down to plant a kiss on Kagami's lips, the second one landing on the redhead's neck.

"Mm...not in the mood for more, idiot," Kagami blurted out into the pillow and buried his entire face into it, suddenly feeling a bite into his back and letting out a yelp of sorts from not expecting it, head shot up and he turned halfway, a playful frown on his features as he started pushing Aomine's head away, "Oi, you, asshole!"

Aomine laughed at that and pulled Kagami's hand away from his face, hovering over the other again, "What would you rather do then?"

Taiga blinked once as he stared back into dark eyes. So basically, they really didn't have anything better to do except fuck around...what were couples supposed to do anyway?

If they were one...

He and Aomine never went out on dates, not that he wanted to go for that sappy stuff... Between collage, part-time work and local basketball matches, they hardly ever had time to spend together...and when they did, it was only like this.

It was satisfying in its own way, but sometimes he wondered if there was more to them than sex.

They never discussed this. They never confessed to each other...so maybe this is all they were..?

It was hard for Kagami to say what he felt for his former rival, he couldn't explain his feelings...neither did he know what the other thought of him either.

A sinking feeling suddenly hit Taiga's stomach...and he wasn't sure why.

It didn't matter what they were...right? Be it fuck buddies or lovers...they were there, at that very moment...

Come to think of it though, he never knew if Aomine was sleeping with anyone else beside him, if he had any hobbies beside basketball, what his plans were for the future...not even his favorite damn color.

He knew nothing...at all.

"Bakagami..?"

Kagami snapped out of his sudden, going wild, train of thoughts, only realizing now he was staring at Aomine all this time, the other unmoved, but his patience wore off very fast, of course.

The redhead looked away, "Do you ever think that we should just stop doing this?"

There, he asked it. It was a spontaneous question, not exactly what was on his mind, but it summed up nicely everything he was thinking about.

Daiki narrowed his eyes slightly, "What?" it was way sudden for him to comprehend.

Kagami turned his head back to stare at the other silently, waiting for his reply...and he got it soon after, "Not really...unless you have a problem with it."

Oh...that's it?

Okay...then what about this, "You fuck anyone else beside me?"

"Do you?" a quick reply.

And Kagami shut his mouth, simply staring at the darker male. Well, he had to admit one thing... Aomine had a point: they were pretty much in the same boat. Neither of them knew anything about the other.

"Goddamn...where did this suddenly come from anyway?" Aomine let out an annoyed sighed and rolled off Kagami finally, lying down beside. He was no longer in the mood either.

Taiga stared at the ceiling, as if he could find an answer there, but he had none...so he just remained silent.

This was probably going to happen sooner or later.

And he still wondered what they were...

"If you are asking this...does it mean you have feelings for me, Bakagami?" Aomine had a smug expression on his face, half-expecting for the other to laugh it off, to snap at him, something the other would usually do...any reaction than what he got: Kagami simply looked at him for a moment, then sat up, scratching the back of his head...and got out of bed.

Aomine's hand automatically shot up and grasped Kagami's arm, stopping him in his tracks, "...then why the fuck were you asking that?"

There was a momentary pause...before Kagami blurted out, "I don't fuck anyone else."

That was it. He said it...something easy, very easy for Aomine to translate...

And he let go of the other's arm, Kagami moving for his clothes.

What was this mood? Now Kagami felt like he was betraying the other by feeling something...like they had an unspoken agreement to...not fall in love?

Was that really it..?

And...something heavy started weighing him down further...lower lower...until he was struggling to put on his shirt...and he sat back down on the bed, feeling numb and...empty..?

Fuck...what the hell was wrong with him now? He felt so bipolar...why was his mood changing so fast? Why was he so...confused..?

He could feel pressure at his eyes...he wanted to cry...but he wouldn't let himself do that.

Fuck...what did he expect exactly out of this relationship?

Why was he suddenly expecting something in the first place..?

The smell of cigarettes suddenly hit his nostrils...he didn't need to look back to see it was Ahomine. He picked up that shitty habit somewhere along the way...it didn't bother him at all though.

A pair of hands pulled his shirt down and wrapped themselves around his waist, surprising him...and he turned his head to see Aomine's face near his, cigarette in his mouth as he spoke, "...I don't fuck around either," a pause as he took the cig out of his mouth, blowing a bit of smoke and holding arms around the other further, cigarette in hand, "And I don't know where that leaves us either..."

Kagami stared at the arms tightly hooked around him...Aomine wanted for him to stay, didn't he..?

"...but we're probably a couple anyway. A shitty one, but hey," he unhooked one arm to take care of the almost-falling ash and took another drag.

Kagami sat there motionless for a little while, then pulled Aomine's arm off himself, but didn't let go of it, "...it suits me just fine," he turned his head to look at the other, then leaned to his face for a kiss.

Yeah, it was all okay...if this suited them both just alright.

_**The End.**_


End file.
